


The Lonely Road

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Choices, Double Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Pining, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Road

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place approximately 9 years post launch of _Enterprise_. In nearly all of my fiction, Jonathan and Malcolm begin a relationship sometime between 2- 4 years after they meet. This is Jonathan's voice. It should be considered an AU to my other fic. 
> 
> This is not a happy story. It was written in October, 2013 for the prompt 'Another choice made'.

 

____________________________________________________

 

It’s Malcolm’s birthday. Again. And I can’t help remembering his joy the first time we celebrated it… the first time anyone had bothered. His smile, his eyes lighting… and the promise of so much future in those grey eyes.

We still serve together. He is my invaluable first officer, and will become Captain soon when I move to the Admiralty. But we’re not together. He couldn’t do it. I swear he loved me… sometimes I think he _still_ loves me… but the military background and rank issues were more than he could overcome. Taking no for an answer was the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life. 

He never found anyone else to take up with. Nor have I. Never even tried, honestly. There will be no other love for me. I didn’t ever expect to find a partner between the stars; I brought along a friend and a dog. I have more friends now, but otherwise it’s a typical captain’s life. Married to my ship. 

But it doesn’t keep me warm at night – not even as well as the flash I still see in Malcolm's eyes when he smiles at me on the Bridge. 

Does he have regrets?

____________________________________________________

 


End file.
